The Devil Knights
by DivineGuidanceAlpha
Summary: Digimon story, about ten Viral Digimon who save the Digital world. .hack// partial crossover. Review or message me if you want your own custom char in the story.
1. The first Awakening

The Devil Knights

Note: I don't own Digimon, .hack/(Which is slightly mixed into this) the internet, or any of the other places that this story is set in.

Chapter 1: The first Knight, Resurrected.

…_My arms…I can't feel either of them. I can't feel…ANYTHING! My arms, my legs, my head and tail…I can't feel at all! But, I know I'm not dead…So…Where am I?_

**Where? Why, you're here! You've been sealed in the Sacred Tomb Server, the very place you and I fought. No hard feelings though, as I wasn't myself at all, and the fight was necessary to fix the Server.**

_Huh? Who are you? I don't remember fighting on the Sacred Tomb Server, or any other Server!_

**I'm sure you wouldn't remember. After all, **She **demanded that your memories be taken. **She **is the reason for all your suffering. However, her power isn't perfect. And you? What has become of the rest of you? All I see is a Blackguilmon. Where's the X-Antibody? Where's the Sync Armor?**

_X…Antibody? Sync…Armor? What are you speaking of? _

**Boy, you're really dense, aren't you? Those two items are the source of your power! And stop looking around like a blind idiot! Open those eyes!**

And in opening his eyes, the Blackguilmon found that he could see.

He was floating in the middle of a pure white…purgatory, for lack of better word. His arms were hanging by his side, unbound, but his whole body was coated in scars, and he still couldn't feel.

**Good, Good! Your body may be shattered, but your DataSoul, and mind, are unaffected. **

Blackguilmon turned, only his head able to move at all, but his body moved with it. He finally saw the owner of the other voice. However, when Blackguilmon tried to speak, no sound came out.

**Heh. So, your voice was destroyed too?**

Only then did Blackguilmon realize that he had been speaking inside his head to the other Digimon, a Devidramon. Blackguilmon nodded.

…_You think that I'll ever fight again? Ever be able to do the things that I had before?_

**Stop feeling sorry for yourself, for one. It's unbecoming for the Dark Arena Grand King to be sulking about damages that he'd endured before. Especially from the Grand King who beat me, the previous King. I've got the cure for that problem. However, I still don't know how to fix your voice. That'll be up to you.**

…_If you say so, my friend. Now, how do you fix my body?_

**Simple. You were Data Drained. However, instead of incapacitating your mind and DataSoul, the power of your Sync Armor and X-Antibody must have protected you. Now, you're just like everyone you sealed away. But, again, I won't hold that against you. Because this time, you'll be getting me back out again.**

_Hold up…Data Drain?_

**Yup. I was watching the fight. ChaosGallantmon vs. Machinedramon. It tore your shield away, then slammed you into a wall, and proceeded to pummel you into the ground, then opened it's rocket claw, smiling. It shouted "DATA DRAIN!" and you…heh. You were sent to my domain.**

…_I've never heard of that move._

**Nor I.**

_Anyway, you said you have a cure for how to get my body back to full power?_

**Heh. I do have a cure, but it'll be painful, I can promise that. And I never said "Full Power." I can't bring back your X-Antibody or your Sync Armor. **

_I don't care about any of that. I just want my body back. Freedom to move. Pain, I can take. Those armors, I have no use for right now as it is. Just help me._

**Fine. Just hold still, and make sure you don't scream too much. Makes me lose my appetite.**

The pain that coursed through Blackguilmon's body was more than he could handle. It made him wish he had died. However, after it was over, he fell to his knees shaking, yes, but he rose from said knees with a glare, a roar, and a glowing green fireball, aimed at the wall.

_Now, you said we'd be getting out. Show me._

"Not very bright, are you? That growl, and the roar seem to say your voice has returned."

Blackguilmon laughed. "So, how did you get your voice back? You said you lost it."

Devidramon sighed. "I got it back, after a time. I didn't want you to feel envious for me having a voice and you not."

"Like I'd care. I'm a Digimon. I have no need to be envious of another Digimon for any reason. Not even strength will cause me to experience envy."

Devidramon shrugged. "Now, the way out is simple: we combine the power of our twin Virus Digi-Cores. Then, we blow this place to Kingdom Come." The two Virus Digimon looked to one of the walls, and focused all of their energy. "Come on…It's all about belief…We can do this…NOW! VIRAL BURST!"

The explosion that resulted from the energy the pair released opened a hole in the pure white walls. From the looks of it, the opening was a way out of the Server, but the end destination was unknown.

"Come on, Apprentice. Now that one of the Devil Knights has been revived, we can try to find the others. Wherever they may be."

And with those words, Blackguilmon and his newfound supposed master, Devidramon, left the Server, and walked along the hidden pathway, out of the Server Core, and onward to an unknown destination. Wherever they were going, it was sure to be different from the white-walled room that they had just left.


	2. The first Strife

The Devil Knights

Note: I don't own Digimon, .hack/(Which is slightly mixed into this) the internet, or any of the other places that this story is set in.

Chapter 2: The Strife of the Second Knight.

_My brothers…They're all gone. The Devil Knights weren't even fully formed, and we were attacked from all sides. We sent ChaosGallantmon, Beelzemon, Mermuxmon, MaloMyotismon, and even Lucemon...We thought the ones of us that were left could handle any danger…and then it came. That single Agumon…Then he Digivolved…And what was that move?_

**It's called Data Drain. It's an anamoly that seems to drain the very soul from the Digimon, unless they have the X-Antibody, or the Sync Armor. I suppose any modifications to the data would help, like Beelzemon's Blast Armor, or if you were powerful enough, like Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.**

…_I know that voice…but I can't remember the name…_

**Me? Oh, I'm just one of the ones that you "Knights" deemed…how did you put it…Unworthy to be allowed to continue what I was doing, and a threat to the Server I was on.**

_Wait…Which Server?!_

**Ah, a good question. The only Server that suits you, my friend. I think if you open your eyes, you'll be able to tell from the Core alone.**

As Aruraumon opened his eyes, he saw that the entire core of the world was coated in roots.

"So," Aruraumon said, looking at the damages done to his body. "They put you here, Lilithmon?"

The female Digimon standing there had a sneer on her face. "No, _you_ put me here. I suppose that after you Digivolved to IceDevimon, instead of something that was still under my manipulation, your heart turned to ice."

Aruraumon smiled. "Yes, then I digivolved to MarineDevimon, and finally Leviamon. I had hoped that you'd accept me as an equal when I reached Ultimate. I hoped wrong, my love."

Lilithmon covered her mouth, dignified yet offended looking. "Yes, well, I suppose now would be the time to fix you up. The Devil Knights are to gather, with their new masters, who are also to join the Knights. Reinforcements."

Aruraumon sighed. "You already had a chance to be a Knight. You blew it, remember? When you tried to take Beelzemon's head off? Then you went into my room, and nearly got me, before Cherubimon got a hold of you."

She glared coldly, eyes locked on his face. "Look, either you accept my offer to fix you up, or you can stay in this world and rot with me."

His face turned to a look of fear and horror. "Erm…Uh…Fix me please?"

Lilithmon's face was a cold smile. "Alright, but you owe me, lover." There was a surge of pain, worse than anything Aruraumon had felt in such a long time. He was finally able to move and feel his body again, but he didn't like that it had to come with such pain.

A few moments later, the pain stopped, and he felt her hand rubbing his head. "I'm sorry that had to hurt, but it was necessary. Now, let's use the powers of our Virus Cores." There was a similar effect as what had happened with BlackGuilmon and Devidramon, and the two were walking out on the pathway.

"…What is this place, anyway?" Aruraumon asked.

"We have just left the Deep Roots Server Core. Now, we're on the cyberways that lead from one Core to another, and, to an effect, the Servers themselves. To get to the actual Server, we need to find the proper pathway. The one we're on only has one route: The main Server."

Aruraumon sighed deeply, eyes filled with sadness. "…Will I ever be able to Digivolve again? Will I ever be able to do…Anything again?"

His questions and sadness were answered with a smack across the face, sending him flying farther down the road. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. To quote what you said the moment you became MarineDevimon, 'Suck it up and live on, or leave it alone and get the hell out.'" Aruraumon laughed, even though he'd just been sent flying, and was not in the mood to fight. Not yet, at least. Not until the rest of them were there, so he could properly point the blame finger, and most likely stab someone with it too. She was soon back at his side, and the two were walking in relative silence now, eyes glancing to each other out of the corner of their eyes. Neither had any trust for the other, not since both had betrayed the other in one way or another

* * *

A/N: I go by the Japanese version for the levels. Ex. Baby, Child, Adult, Perfect, Ultimate.


	3. The first Confusion

The Devil Knights

Note: I don't own Digimon, .hack/(Which is slightly mixed into this) the internet, or any of the other places that this story is set in.

Chapter 3: The confusion of the third Knight.

Staring out across the massacre that lay in front of him, Impmon didn't even notice when the big Digimon came up behind him, and pressed one hand to his head. "This is as much your fault as mine," the Digimon said, then shouted. The two words were indecipherable to Impmon, but to the one watching the fight from within the Core, the two words couldn't be clearer: Data Drain. And with those words, Impmon fell, the last look on his face one of contemplation at what the unknown foe had meant. Unknown to the assailant, the one who had been watching pulled what remained of Impmon into the core, for the restoration process.

…_I guess it could be my fault…I did fight him, after all. Our power clashed across the field, but I suppose that even my Blast Mode wasn't enough to match a Royal Knight. Feh. I was right, though. The Devil Knights fell. I can see how the reunion would be, if anyone survived…Aruraumon will be trying to blame someone, and possibly kill that person. BlackGuilmon will try to restore our powers. The rest…Heh. I guess that's for them. My fight was lost, and so is both my X-Antibody and my Blast Armor. I can't feel either._

**Aw, cheer up. At least you've got your mind and soul. I'm sorry to say that's not true for at least one of the Devil Knights.**

_Who are you…Wait, better question first: What's the point of having my mind and soul, if my body's beyond all repair?_

**I'll answer both, in order. I'm someone you know…Well, knew, anyway. And the point of having your mind and soul is that I could repair your body, but without your mind or soul, it would be nothing more than an empty shell, and that's of no use to the Knights.**

_Hm…Good point. Now, what were you saying about one of the Knights?_

…**Unfortunately, even though you were able to survive the attack, due to your foe's attention being on someone else for a moment, one of the Knights is no more. At least, that's what I was told by the one who existed in that Server core.**

Impmon opened his eyes of his own accord at this point, and saw someone he didn't exactly relish seeing.

_Oh, goody. Paired up with you, Mermuxmon?_

"Shut up and hold still. I'm going to fix you up now. This'll hurt, but I don't particularly care, so unless you actually want to stay floating in this cyber-hell, I'd listen to what your new master says."

_Like hell you're my master, you sick son of a—_

The end of that statement wasn't heard, because Mermuxmon had chosen to start at that point. There was a particularly loud amount of shouting, and when it was done, Impmon glared at the Mega, but said nothing more, until Mermuxmon started laughing.

"What's so funny?" "Just the fact that you had the same look on your face that I did when I got sent here. That, and the fact that the last time you were so quiet around me, you had absolutely no idea what was going on." This got a slight blush of embarrassment out of the Rookie, who then said, "So...How do we get out?"

Mermuxmon laughed again. "I was hoping you'd ask. It's a simple matter of combining the power of our Virus Cores." Impmon nodded, and began focusing along with his Mega ally. A few moments later, the two were walking along the pathways that connected the Server Cores, just as the other two groups now were.

"Where exactly are we going?" "Home," Mermuxmon replied simply. Impmon smiled, and flexed his gloved hands. "I don't care if I never get to Mega again, I'll still fight with every fiber of my being. That Royal Knight is toast." This comment, above all else, gave Mermuxmon a wicked smile across his face.

* * *

A/N: Alright, since I didn't add this last time, and I've been forgetting, here are the requirements for submissions

Has to be a real Digimon, not a fanmade. Unless the Ultimate/Perfect(Dub/Original) is immensely powerful, it needs to be able to go to Mega/Ultimate. For the "evil" side, AKA the Devil Knights, it must be a Virus Attribute. For the "good" side, AKA the Royal Knights and several other things, it must be a Vaccine Type. I'll be making a few Data Types for both sides. If you have any questions, put it in a review and I'll get to it ASAP.

* * *


	4. The Laziness

The Devil Knights

The Devil Knights

Note: I don't own Digimon, .hack/(Which is slightly mixed into this) the internet, or any of the other places that this story is set in.

Chapter 4: The Laziness of the Fifth Knight.

_Where…am I? Oh yeah. The attack on the base. I guess it doesn't pay to sleep all the time. ChaosGallantmon was right. Beelzemon was also right. Feh, it's not like I care. Right now, all I care about is sleep. Some rest would do me good._

**Ah, but if you rest, you'd miss out on the party!**

_Party…? What party? Wait…That voice. It can't be._

**Ah, but it is! And if you don't wake up, I'll be forced to do what I used to.**

_Mmph…Fine. I'll get up. Just don't poke me. I hurt._

**Aww, whassa matter? The great Belphemon got a boo-boo?**

_I'm NOT Belphemon! At least, not anymore. That attack tore my Mega power straight from me._

**Ah, the Data Drain. From what I hear, it's a real kick to the teeth.**

_Yeah…Anyway, what were you saying about a party, Darkdramon?_

**Open your eyes and find out, Dracmon.**

That was the moment that the Rookie of Belphemon opened his eyes, and saw the Dark Core.

"You know, if not for the fact that something out there is worse than we Demon lords, and even the Devil Knights, I'd probably be getting revenge right now."

"I know. Now, please help me. If there's a party, we shouldn't be late. What would our friends think?"

"Hm…point taken. I'll help you, but only because we really need to get going."

"Whatever. I've got all the time in the—"

His last word was drowned out by his own shout of pain. After he stopped twitching, he took a deep breath. "Well, that was a shocking experience. What now?"

It would always amaze Darkdramon how much a Rookie could take. "Well, now we need to combine our Virus Cores, and bust out of here. We're going home."

Dracmon smiled at that, thoughts on his bed. The energy was released, burning a hole in the Dark Core, and the two set off. Dracmon was lagging, because for every one of Darkdramon's steps, it took three of his. "You know, I really don't care if I don't get to Mega ever again. I'll survive. And, if necessary, I'll destroy the Royal Knights, and whoever else has that Data Drain power. Something's wrong in this world, and I, for all my laziness, will find out what."

If it weren't for the fact that he'd been imprisoned by Dracmon, Darkdramon would have smiled broadly. Instead, he got a cold smirk across his face. "That's the spirit. The Virus Spirit."

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Didn't have any computer access for a long time. I'm also sorry about the suckiness of the story. I didn't have any ideas. Other than Mermuxmon, there are no other submissions.


	5. The Selfishness

The Devil Knights

The Devil Knights

Note: I don't own Digimon, .hack/(Which is slightly mixed into this) the internet, or any of the other places that this story is set in.

Chapter 5: The Selfishness of the Fifth Knight

…_It wasn't my fault…I didn't do this. Belphemon was sleeping. Beelzemon was on guard. Leviamon was out. ChaosGallantmon was out. Lilithmon was still sealed, like the rest of them. I was relaxing, as I deserved. After all, I was working hard. I deserved my rest. Not like that sloth Belphemon. He doesn't deserve to live, let alone sleep._

**And yet, he's more deserving, more trustworthy than you.**

_LIES! I did nothing wrong! It wasn't my fault! _

**Still, I can't help but feel that you could have done something…more. However, it's not for us to decide. I'm just here to help. If you wish it, that is.**

_If I wish…Are you that stupid? You should be begging to help me, if what that Royal Knight said is true!_

**And yet, I'm not quite shaking in my boots. The Knights lie as easily as any of us. And it wouldn't be too wise to torment your only ally.**

_Only…? More like last one possible…well, either way, help me. Now._

**At this moment, yes, I am the last one possible. However, I refuse to bend to the will of an obnoxious, spoiled, self-centered brat.**

_Oh, you are asking for it…_

**Asking for WHAT, pray tell? What can you do to me? Especially in the Ocean's Core, where I am more powerful than you, even in your Ultimate state. And, to top it off, you've been Data Drained. No power, no energy, even your own body is betraying you.**

…_Fine. What do you want?_

**First, I want you to stop acting like a spoiled brat. All that complaining and saying it's not your fault will just get on my nerves.**

_...I am not spoiled. But, I see your point; complaining will get me nowhere, at least not now._

**Nor ever, as long as I'm around. I ought to squish you like a bug for trapping me here in the first place! But, I forgive and forget, so I'll be content to destroy the Royal Knights instead.**

_Heh…Forgive and forget, eh?_

**They took my family, my life. I don't think even Belphemon would forget that.**

_Good point. Now, any other rules before we make our grand escapade?_

**Yes. Try to keep up.**

The now Rookie Lucemon decided to open his eyes, finally, and saw MetalSeadramon. In this state, the Metal Sea Dragon Digimon looked much larger than he remembered, and much more formidable. "Alright, prepare to hold your tongue, because this is gonna hurt…"

The pain struck before Lucemon could retort. He bit his tongue, more out of unconscious movement, rather than to do as asked by the Mega. And, just like that, the pain was gone, but the effect still remained. "…Well. Now can we get out of here? I suddenly feel afraid for my life."

MetalSeadramon smiled. "Well, let's leave. You do remember how to use the Virus Core, don't you?" Lucemon huffed, and drew out the power quickly. "I'm not as stupid as you believe." MetalSeadramon used his own Virus Core, and said, "I doubt anyone could be as stupid as I believe." The two burst the Core, and started along the pathway.

"Um…I was wondering something…"

"Yes?"

"Did…Did anyone…not make it?"

"Unfortunately so. Barbamon…is no more."

This struck Lucemon more than he thought it would. "What happened?"

A cold glint came into MetalSeadramon's eyes. "Omnimon."

"…I see."

The silence stretched for a time, before Lucemon spoke again. "I suppose I'm to blame. If I wasn't so selfish, we might have survived…"

MetalSeadramon was about to make a snide remark, but changed his mind. "All of the Seven Great Demon Lords have problems."

With that, the two continued their little walk into the unknown.

A/N: I was working on this one while I put up Chapter 4. Still no submissions. Meh. I've got a few ideas left, so there won't be any problem yet.


	6. The Review

The Devil Knights

The Devil Knights

Note: I don't own Digimon, .hack//(Which is slightly mixed into this) the internet, or any of the other places that this story is set in.

Chapter 6: The Story of the Knights, AKA, The Story thus far.

_By blood, by blade, by heart so cold._

_Devil Knights so hope to hold._

_The beauty of a Dragon's roar,_

_The might of Eagle, Snake and Boar._

_The power that they hope to see,_

_One will never meet that Destiny._

_One last time, to see their loves._

_On that Day, WAR WILL COME._

It was but a song, but that song was what had formed the Devil Knights, bringing together the greatest enemies of the Royal Knights. No one knows who had written it, but it seemed right; the Devil Knights, upon their completion, deleted four enemies: BlackWarGreymon, Phoenixmon, Quetzalmon, and Centarumon. Each attempted to destroy the same odd object: a pitch-black stone, with odd markings on it. The Devil Knights created their home around the stone, as it didn't move. There were only 6 of the original 7 Great Demon Lords, as Creepymon, or Daemon, had been destroyed previously. As they made their home, each got comfortable in their own part of the fortress. Then, each of the ones sealed away: Lilltihmon, Darkdramon, MetalSeadramon, Mermuxmon, and a Digimon not of the Knights, Devidramon, tried to steal the stone. Each time, they were thwarted by another member of the Knights. Finally, only six remained: ChaosGallantmon, Leviamon, Beelzemon, Belphemon, Lucemon, and Barbamon.

For a time, that was perfect. However, as any Tamer would know, leaving that many Virus/Dark Types together for that long can only end in disaster. The remaining Demon Lords retained the Sin they were known for: Leviamon was always envious of ChaosGallantmon and Beelzemon. Beelzemon himself was a glutton, always eating or killing much more than ever necessary. Belphemon just wanted to sleep all the time. Lucemon was a proud, selfish fool, always claiming superiority. And Barbamon was greedy, wanting all the rewards and treasure for himself. When something went wrong, they did little to try to fix it, and only did so grudgingly. One would say it was a good thing, what happened to them.

However, if they had seen the carnage that preceded the destruction of the Knights, they'd be dead wrong.

It started with a call from the Desert Server. Pharaohmon was being attacked by something, and the Mummymon couldn't help him at all. Leviamon went out for the mission, deciding to kill some time. About five minutes later, another call, from the Flame Server, another Digimon being attacked by a strong force. ChaosGallantmon took this one. The remaining four weren't called out, but instead, the attack came to them. Four Royal Knights, each with that same impossible strength: Omnimon, Magnamon, UlforceVeedramon, and Alphamon. All of the Digimon within the Devil Knight stronghold were destroyed. Three Knights were Data Drained. The other Knight died fighting. As for the remaining Digimon, the ones being taken care of, or helping out in some way…they were wiped out in one burst.

When Leviamon arrived at the scene, he saw that it was a Royal Knight attacking Pharaohmon. It was Sleipmon. Leviamon had arrived in time to save Pharaohmon, but was destroyed by the Data Drain, after fighting and dealing almost no damage to the "Good" Knight. His body, or what remained of it, was drawn from the Desert Server and to where Lilithmon had been sealed. She watched the whole fight, enjoying, but also weeping over, every strike that happened to Leviamon.

ChaosGallantmon was faced with two enemies upon arrival. One was Examon. The other was Duftmon. Faced with this challenge, he unleashed his "Sync Armor," a power that was rivaling the X-Antibody. It even allowed him to enter something that equaled the Crimson form of Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon Core. He fought with everything he had, but that just made his pain worse when they both unleashed their Data Drain upon him. His memories were wiped, all but a few. Devidramon drew him into the Sacred Tomb Server. After all, who could find him when he wasn't able to be reached by normal means?

Beelzemon had survived for a little longer than the others, but was still destroyed by another of the "good guys." This time, it was Imperialdramon. The fighting had been severe, and sometimes the Devils thought they'd get a good strike, but every single time, it was as if the wound just healed itself, and the Royal Knights continued their assault, until the Devils fell. Then, it was time for the Data Drain.

Now, all of the Devil Knights that had been Data Drained have been revived by the one they had sealed away. They are travelling along the Core Roads to reach the Server they had created their home on. Their lives are surely different, and their powers have been reduced to that of a Rookie again, but they refuse to give up. They must defeat the Royal Knights, and whomever or whatever else is behind this assault, and the disruption of the Digital World.

A/N: I know, sucky poem. Just something I thought of while writing the last one. Still no new people, so the story might be shorter than I expected.


End file.
